Elites
by robb-jon-stark
Summary: Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumé, désolé. L'univers de Game Of Thrones dans les temps modernes.
1. The Elite

Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, que j'espère vous plaira. J'ai deux semaines de vacances, et je vous promets d'essayer de poster de nouveaux chapitres pour chacune de mes fictions.

L'Elite :

Je marche dans les couloirs du lycée, le lycée Westeros. Je me dirige vers l'ancien bureau d'administration. Je sais qu'il s'y trouve, depuis que cette aile, réservée à l'administration, a été délaissée pour la nouvelle, il ne fait qu'y squatter.

Arrivée au bureau, je le vois, là, allonger sur la table encore présente. Je m'approche doucement de lui, il a les yeux fermés et porte ses écouteurs. La musique est tellement forte que j'arrive à l'entendre, c'est_ Teenagers _de _Chemical Romance_. On dirait qu'il dort ou qu'il est mort. Attend ... ! C'est bon, il respire ! Ouf ! Put ... Naise !

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est mignon avec sa peau d'albâtre en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, et ses lèvres si tentantes. Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? C'est Ramsay ! Mon ami, non, c'est même mon meilleur ami, et le seul, donc pas de "ses lèvres si tentantes" à la Stéphenie Meyer, c'est non ! Pas de ça ! Bon, il faut que tu reprennes tes esprits. Tu es venu pour une chose en particuliers, alors vas-y, ma belle ! Je me donne des ordres, ça y est, je suis devenu folle.

Je l'effleure, pour lui signaler ma présence, ses paupières s'ouvrent, j'aperçois, enfin ses yeux bleus limpides et transperçant. Stop ! Et, n'en profite pas pour te parler à toi-même !

Ramsay se redresse, enlève ses écouteurs et arrête sa musique, j'en profite pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est à ce moment, que je commence ma comédie, et action ! "Clap dans la tête !"

Je lui fais mon expression triste, une expression qu'il connaît par cœur, vu que je l'utilise à chaque fois que je veux quelque chose de sa part, et bien sûre cela fonctionne à chaque fois.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Oh ! Rien. C'est juste, que mon père est parti en voyage d'affaires, je suis donc toute seule ce week-end, dans cette GRANDE MAISON. En plus, avec ces meurtres et ces cambriolages, qui se produisent dans mon quartier, ces temps-ci.

-Il n'y a ni meurtres ni cambriolages dans ton quartier.

-Euh ... Comment tu pourrais le savoir tu n'habite pas le quartier."

Il sourit. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime se sourire. Il me regarde et me dit:

"-Je passerai le week-end avec toi.

-Comment ? Je ne veux, surtout pas te déranger, mais si tu insiste, ok !"

Il rigole. Mission accompli.

On est resté là, à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout de n'importe quoi. Il me questionne sur ma nouvelle classe et vice versa, et puis la sonnerie. Déclencheur de l'Apocalypse, enfin, je veux dire des cours. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la limite.

Le lycée est divisé en trois zones. Il y a la zone C réservé aux élèves boursiers, la zone B aux élèves riches et la zone A aux Elites. Les Elites sont des nobles, ils descendent des familles fondatrices.

L'an passé, Ramsay est avec moi dans la zone B mais, ça c'était avant. Va falloir que j'arrête de parodier la pub Krys.

Cette année, il a évolué, il est dans la zone A. Comment ? C'est simple ... Ou pas. Vous allez comprendre, alors voilà, Ramsay est un enfant illégitime, et pas de n'importe qui mais de Roose Bolton. La famille Bolton fait partie de l'Elite. Il s'est chargé de tous, afin que Ramsay ait les avantages d'un Elite. Pourquoi ? Monsieur Bolton est veuf depuis peu, ne lui ayant laissée aucun enfant de son vivant, aucun héritier, il décide de reconnaître Ram comme son fils, et devient ainsi l'héritier de la maison Bolton. La mère de Ram n'a pas hésité à donner sa garde à son père. J'ai bien remarqué, que cela l'a infecté, c'est pourquoi, en tant que BFFB (Best Friend Forever Baby) LOL (Laugh Out Loud), je me suis donnée pour mission de le faire sourire tous les jours. De le rendre heureux, pas comme… Vous voyez, quoi ! Je suis vierge, et d'après ma situation amoureuse, je vais le rester un moment encore.

Etant le premier jour, les professeurs nous ont justes présenter leur programme de l'année. Les quatre heures du matin fini, je sors de la salle au plus vite, direction l'ancien bureau d'administration sans oublier de passer entre temps par mon casier, prendre mon déjeuner. Je constate, sur place que, Ram n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'assois sur une des chaises près du bureau, je mets mes écouteurs, et l'attends. Fermant les yeux, je me laisse envahir par Over the love de Florence and the Machine. Je pose mes pieds au bord de la table, et me détends contre le dossier de ma chaise. Un peu trop. Mon corps est attiré par le sol, l'effet gravité ! J'essaie tout de même de m'accrocher à quelque chose, malheureusement il n'y a rien à proximité à part la chaise, et comme une conne je m'y tiens. La suite est inévitable, la chaise s'écroule au sol, et moi à sa suite. Quand on est conne, on eeeest conne !

"-Aiiie ! Mon dos ! "

Je tente de me relever, et là ! Attention, mesdemoiselles ! Je vois un jeune homme, qui vient à mon secours. Je n'arrive pas à savoir, si oui ou non, c'est un mirage, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre arrive, il est tout aussi beau, et… Oh mon Dieu ! Un troisième ! C'est l'APOTHEOSE ! Ils sont tous les trois si beau ! C'est mon rêve, qui se réalise ! Oh la la la ! Trop d'émotions, je crois que je vais pleurer.

C'est comme dans les films d'amours pourris, mais qu'on regarde quand même. C'est toujours la même histoire, dans ces films, mais quand tu le vis, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Toute les filles digne de ce nom veulent de beaux jeunes hommes qui leurs cours après, et qui se battent pour elles. Le seul bémol, est qu'à la fin, la fille en question, ne doit en choisir qu'un seul, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, les hommes ont le droit d'être polygames, et que les femmes, elles ne peuvent pas être polyandres ? Les ménages à plusieurs n'est pas que le fantasme des hommes, il est aussi celui des femmes. Enfin bref, ce que je vis à ce moment est un rêve et… Ramsay ? Mais qu'… C'est vrai qu'il est mignon… Papa !? Attendez ! Non, là stop le rêve ! On arrête tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ici ?

Fin.

Merci de laisser des reviews.


	2. Stolen kiss

POV de Anya :

En une seconde, mon père me soulève et me remet sur mes pieds. J'ai un peu honte de ce qui vient de se passer, à jouer avec ma chaise tel une enfant.

-Anya, rentre à la maison.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai dit. Maintenant, rentre !

-Mais, ...

Je n'insiste pas plus longtemps. Il est mon père et je dois lui obéir. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Ramsay, avant de partir prendre mon sac et de sortir, il est tout aussi perplexe.

Je traverse le parking, au moment où j'entends crier mon prénom, je me tourne et découvre l'un des jeunes hommes qui sont venus à ma rescousse. Parce que OUI, tomber d'une chaise est dangereux, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Et leur acte est héroïque !

Enfin, bref. Il s'approche de moi.

-Tu as fais tomber tes écouteurs.

-Depuis quand on se connait pour qu'on se tutoie ?

Oh mon dieu ! Attendez ! C'est moi qui vient de dire ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cela te gênerait.

-Eh bien, vous aviez tors.

La ferme ! Stop ! Que quelqu'un arrête ce massacre !

Je peux toujours essayer de sauver la situation, si ma bouche veut bien coopérer.

J'essaie de prendre mes écouteurs, mais à ma surprise il les caches à son dos.

Je réessaie mais il m'en empêche.

-Je peux avoir mes écouteurs ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce qu'ils sont à moi, et que de base vous êtes venu afin de me les remettre.

-Oui, mais maintenant que je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi sympathique que je le croyais, j'hésite à vous les remettre.

-Vous êtes sérieux là, ou vous vous moquez de moi ?

Il rigole. Oh, chiottes, il est super mignon ! Non ! Il ne faut surtout pas que je faiblisse ! Je suis une femme forte, il faut donc que je me batte, mais non qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis loin d'être forte, c'est même le contraire. Il ne me reste qu'une solution, et c'est ce que je fais de mieux : dégager.

Je tourne les talons et pars aussi vite que je le peux tout en ayant l'air de ne pas m'enfuir.

-Vous ne voulez plus les reprendre ?

-Je vous en fais cadeau.

Il cour après moi. Ooohhh !㈴5 Je me tourne vers lui.

-Quoi ?

D'un ton glacial. Depuis quand j'ai ce côté garce ?

Lui, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin.

-Je tiens à vous offrir un cadeau en retour.

-En retour de quoi ?

-Des écouteurs.

-Oh ! Non merci.

Je lui tourne à nouveau le dos, mais cette fois-ci, il attrape mon bras, me tourne face à lui et me plaque contre ma voiture. Et là, je suis pas sûre mais je crois bien qu'il m'embrasse. Une seconde, il m'embrasse ?

Je le repousse le plus fort possible.

-Non mais, ça va pas la tête ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Non, plutôt vous me prenez pour qui ? Le genre de fille qui embrasse un mec dont elle ne connait même pas le nom ?

-Je m'appe...

-C'est pas ça le problème !

-C'est quoi, alors ? Tu, je veux dire, vous n'aimez pas ma façon d'embrasser ? Parce que si c'est ça,. . .

Tout en parlant, il se rapproche.

-Vous savez, quoi ? Je me tire. Parce que là... là, c'en est trop pour moi, vous êtes bizarre. Non, plutôt un narcissique. Et pervers en plus !

Je monte vite dans ma voiture et roule le plus rapidement possible, en respectant le code de la route, bien sûr.

POV de Sillas :

Si, j'ai accepté la demande d'Anya d'intégrer Westeros High School, c'est en raison de sa fonctionnalité, le fait qu'il y ait des zones dont certains élèves peuvent accéder et d'autres non. Tout est assuré pour qu'elle ne puisse faire la rencontre d'aucun noble, elle a réussi à passer un an sans en côtoyer. Et voilà, que je la retrouve dans les bras de trous nobles, dont le prince des Îles de Fers et du Prince des Sept Couronnes.

J'ai senti que cela risquait de se produire, depuis l'annonce de la légitimité de Ramsay, en tant que fils héritié des Bolton. J'aurais dû l'éloigner plus tôt.

-Sillas !

-Mon Roi, ma Reine !

J'exécute une simple révérence.

-Cela fait longtemps, mon vieil ami.

-Oui, depuis votre mariage avec la Reine Lyanna, si je me souviens.

-Mais que faites-vous foncé, ici ?

J'ai un rendez-vous avec le proviseur.

-Vous êtes père ?

-... Oui... D'une fille.

-Une fille ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Et qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

Me questionne la Reine Lyanna.

-Elle s'appelle Anya et elle a 16 ans.

-Oh ! Tout comme Jon ! Est-elle présente ?

-Elle a dû rentrer.

-Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas dîner avec nous ce soir ?

-Ce serait un honneur mais, ...

-Je ne veux pas de refus, Sillas. C'est une demande de la Reine et je tiens à ce que tu l'accepte. Je te vois ce soir avec ta fille.

-Bien mon Roi. Ma Reine.

Je n'ai plus d'autres choix.

POV d'Anya :

Je regarde tranquillement la télé, il y a une rediffusion de la trilogie des x-men, perso je préfère celle avec James McAvoy. D'ailleurs il paraît qu'il cherche une actrice pour jouer Jean Grey jeune. Je me demande qui ils vont prendre.

Soudain, j'entends la porte d'entrée qui claque. Je vois mon père, il me regarde étrangement.

-Papa, ça va ?

-...

Je me relève.

-Papa...

-Va te préparer.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-... Nous sommes invités... par le Roi et la Reine.

-Comment... ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et s'en va. Il s'arrête avant de franchir la porte.

-Et dans quelques jours nous partons. On retourne vivre à Volantis.


	3. Thé Unknown girl

POV de Daenerys :

-Où est Margeary ? demande Tyene.

-Elle a oublié son déjeuner dans sa voiture.

Soudain on voit Margeary arriver en sautillant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Je viens d'assister à une scène HA-LLU-CI-NANTE !

-Dis nous tout, vite ! La pressa Tyene.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui, je viens de voir se prendre un râteau.

-Qui ? Non, attends, laisse nous deviner ! Proposais-je. Bon, c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait ?

-Chaud.

-Est-ce que c'est un noble ? Demande Tyene.

-Hmm,... chaud.

-C'en est pas exactement un ? Je demande.

-C'est un bâtard ?

-Ça se rafraîchit.

-Un membre de la famille royale !

-Brûlant.

-Viserys.

-Froid.

-Un des neveux de Dany.

-Chaud brûlant.

-Dis pas "neveux", on croirait que je suis vieille.

-Ben tu sais, quand on a des cheveux blancs c'est qu'on est plus tout jeune.

-Très drôle. Lui rétorquait-je.

-Bon, facile c'est Aegon.

-Froid.

-JON !

-JON !

-OUI !

-Attends. Jon ?

-Oui.

-On parle bien de Jon, là ? Jon Targaryen. Le deuxième fils du Roi. Celui qui est toujours entrain de faire la gueule, je ne sais pourquoi, alors qu'il est Prince.

-Oui.

-Raconte nous tout, aller !

-Alors, je revenais de ma voiture, quand je le vois avec une fille. Et déjà ça c'est étrange. Il va jamais voir des filles, surtout pour les draguer.

-Et c'est qui la fille ?

-Aucune idée. Je l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Mais c'est peut-être un membre de ta famille, Tyene.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle avait tout les caractéristiques d'une dornienne. Les cheveux bruns, des yeux noisettes si je me souviens bien. Oh, et une belle poitrine généreuse.

-Je l'aurais su si quelqu'un de Dorne devait venir.

-Enfin bref, je les espionnes. Puis la fille part, il l'a rattrappe, elle le laisse en plan une deuxième fois, et là...

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Il attrape son bras la retourne, et... il l'embrasse.

-Noon.

-Si.

-Ils se sont galoches ?

-Non, lui il l'a galoche, elle, elle s'est éloignée et l'a giflée !

-C'est presque aussi bien qu'une série télé.

-Il faut absolument qu'on découvre qui est cette fille.

On a continué nos discussions de filles, tout en déjeunant. Puis est arrivé l'heure de retrouver notre chère classe.

Dans les couloirs, Margeary essaye de retrouver l'inconnue, avec Tyene on était curieuse de savoir à quoi elle ressemble, mais elle est introuvable.

On entrant dans la salle on s'installe à l'arrière, juste après Robb, Théon, Jon et le nouveau Ramsay rentre et s'installent près de nous.

-Ça va, Jon ? Lui demande Margeary.

Avec Tyene on peut pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien Jon. Lui rétorque Tyene.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il doit savoir ? Intervient Robb.

-Ce serait moins amusant de vous le dire aussi vite. Dis-je

On est interrompu par le proviseur Varys, qui fait son entré en compagnie de nulle autre que mon frère le Roi et de la Reine Lyanna. Tous les élèves se lèvent, et on se rassoit à la demande du Roi.

Le proviseur nous fait un speech, puis laisse la parole à mon frère. Je remarque la Reine qui sourit à Jon, qui l'évite pour avoir l'air d'un homme trop grand pour avoir une complicité avec maman.

C'est au bout de trente à quarante-cinq minutes qu'on est libéré.

Tous ça pour nous informer qu'ils ont organisés un projet en association avec l'au-delà du mur et avec certaines contrées se trouvant à Essos. En bref, que tous les élèves de deuxième année appartenant à toutes zones

peut avoir un correspondant étrangé. On est pas obligé de tous accepter, mais je connais mon frère et je sais que Jon et moi, étant de la famille royale, sommes dans l'obligation d'y participer pour montrer l'exemple.

POV De Jon :

Je finis de me préparer quand Daenerys fait irruption dans ma chambre, depuis cette après-midi elle ses copines avaient une réaction étranges avec moi.

-Tu as finis ? Ta mère veut qu'on soit en bas dans cinq minutes pas plus.

-Oui. C'est bon.

On sort et se dirigent vers les escaliers.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Normal.

-C'est tout ? Rien en particulier ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Je sais pas moi, une nouvelle élève qui t'aurais tapé dans l'oeil. Elle me rétorque avec un sourire malicieux.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois comprendre ?

-Eh bien, ...

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre que mon frère nous saute dessus par derrière.

-Salut p'tit frère, tatie. Aegon insiste sur le "tatie" sachant que Dany déteste cela.

-Bon, on se dépêche les enfants ! Les invités commencent à arriver, alors on se met en ligne !

Comme à chaque réception, mes parents se mettent au centre du hall d'entrée, tandis que les invités font leur entrée. Les Stark arrivent en premier, Lord et Lady Stark saluent mes parents puis Aegon, Dany et enfin moi, ce sont ensuite autour des enfants Stark. Robb, qui s'attarde avec Daenerys, Sansa, qui rougi devant Aegon, puis Arya, Bran et Rickon. C'est ensuite le tour des Martell, composée d'Oberyn, Ellaria, Nymeria, Tyene et Trystan.

-On ne devrait pas aller rejoindre nos invités au salon?

-Nous avons des invités de dernière minute. Un ami de longue date et sa fille.

Le majordome ouvre à nouveau la porte pour laisser rentrer un homme de l'âge de mon père et une jeune fille de mon âge, que j'ai vite reconnu bien qu'elle soit un peu différente. C'est elle.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Me chuchote Daenerys.

Je n'est pas remarqué que je suis entrain de sourire.

La nouvelle arrivante me remarque enfin. Elle est encore plus surprise que moi, de me voir présent. Cette fille est décidément très étrange. C'est comme si elle ne sait pas que je suis un prince.

-Sillas !

-Mon Roi, ma Reine. Je vous présente ma fille, Anya.

-Enchanté. Dit-elle.

Elle poursuit par une révérence un maladroite. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude.

-Une beauté. La complimente ma mère.

Anya lui sourit pour toute réponse et baisse les yeux gênée.

Étrangement mon père est silencieux, et ne cesse de la dévisager, ce n'est pas son habitude.

Le père d'Anya passe nous saluer, et arrive son tour. Aegon lui offre son sourire le plus charmeur. Puis Dany et enfin...

-Comme on se retrouve. Je lui lance.

Elle me sourit narquoisement.

-Ça va ta joue ?

-On ne se tutoie plus ?

-Attends. C'est toi la fille qu'il a embrassé ? Intervient Daenerys.

-Quoi ? T'as fais ça p'tit frère ?

-Et en retour elle l'a giflée.

Aegon explose de rire.

-Tu leur as- vous leur avez tous raconté ?

-Non, j'ai rien dis. Comment tu sais ?

-Margaery a vue toute la scène.

Je comprends mieux maintenant, leur attitude.

Sous le choc Anya s'en va rejoindre son père.

Je vais pour la rattraper, je ne vois pas qu'elle prend un verre de boisson, et quand je la tourne vers moi, tout le contenu de son verre se renverse sur sa robe allant jusqu'à ses chaussures.

Je me sens encore plus con, pourquoi j'arrive pas à faire les choses biens avec elle ? Surtout que d'habitude ce sont les filles qui viennent me voir et non l'inverse.

-Je suis désolé, Anya. Je ne voulais pas...

-Anya, ça va ? Apparaît son père.

-Non, ma robe et mes chaussures sont toutes mouillées et, si je me lave pas vite ça va être collant. Papa, je veux rentrer.

-Mais non, laisse moi faire. Tu vas utiliser ma salle de bain, pendant que je te trouve une robe de rechange et des talons assortis.

-Euuh..., merci mais je préfèrerais rentrer.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, alors suis moi et plus vite que ça. L'emmène Dany.

À peu près dix minutes plus tard, Robb et moi sommes devant les escaliers à parler en attendant les filles. Des pas résonnent venant d'en haut, on se précipite pour se lever.

Le sourire de Dany s'élargit en voyant Robb. Et à ma surprise, Anya me fait honneur d'un léger sourire, ce qui me surprend et me fait sourire à mon tour.

Quelques marches nous sépare, lorsqu'elle manque de chuter. Je l'a rattrappe, et remarque ses joues qui deviennent aussi rouge que des tomates.

Dany et Robb partent rejoindre les autres aux salon, nous laissons seuls.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez été sympathique et moi une vraie peste.

-D'accord, mais on se tutoie.

Elle a un léger rire, qui élargi encore plus mon sourire.

-Avec plaisir.

-Je peux savoir, pourquoi un tel revirement ?

-Eh bien, avec votre sœur...

-Je n'est pas de soeur.

-L'argentée. Ça peut pas être un fantôme !

-Non. Dany est ma tante.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-La Reine Elia !

Je me retourne vers le majordome, qui ouvre la porte à Elia, la première épouse de mon père, ma deuxième mère.

Je m'approche pour la saluer.

-Mère.

-Jon.

Anya semble perdu.

-Une révérence. Je lui chuchote.

Elle se dépêche d'en faire une plus maladroite que la précédente.

-Ma Reine.

-Bonsoir,...

Étrangement, ma mère s'arrête et reste immobile à regarder le visage d'Anya. Soudain, je vois des larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

Et tout en caressant tendrement la joue d'Anya, elle murmure :

-Anya.


End file.
